


Life/Time Opportunity

by Miss_M



Category: The Haunting of Hill House - Shirley Jackson
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Haunted Houses, Meta, Post-Canon, Real Estate Listing, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_M/pseuds/Miss_M
Summary: Once you experience all that Hill House has to offer, you’ll never want to leave.
Comments: 36
Kudos: 50
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Life/Time Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selden/gifts).



> I own nothing.

_Emily: this needs revising. Keep the first few paragraphs except the parts I marked, the description of the rooms is okay, redo the second page completely, and what was Linda thinking with the last two paragraphs, cut those. And remind everyone to sign the get well soon card for L, it’s on the table in the break room. Check that no one mentioned houses or peace and quiet before we mail it._

A truly once in a lifetime opportunity! This historic mansion with its own private drive and extensive grounds has never been on the market before and is competitively priced. This magnificent property has sat empty for a long time. It’s been patient, but now it wants an inhabitant.

Built in 1879 by the railway baron, renaissance man, and philanthropist Hugh Crain, Hill House nestles in a ~~remote~~ rural, wooded and – yes! – hilly area where the land seems to just roll on and on forever, and small towns preserve that old time New England charm. Unlike other historic properties, Hill House attracts few visitors and is sufficiently secluded to discourage casual passersby. The nearest town is the picturesque hamlet of Hillsdale, off of Route 5, where the people appreciate the need for privacy.

The house makes an impression as soon as you drive up the private road, between the centuries-old trees overhanging it. Don’t be discouraged by the current state of the road – this may be your last chance. To acquire this astonishing house.

The massive front door is made out of solid oak and will keep out any unwelcome visitors. It opens onto a front hall with a floor of Italian marble and a picture-perfect staircase leading to the upper floors, with corridors branching off to other rooms. Downstairs you will find a huge kitchen, a butler’s pantry, several parlors, the dining room, the billiard room, the drawing room, the game room, the music room, and the library inside the tower. What would a house be without a tower to guard it? There’s even a donjon. Not a dungeon, of course – that’s just what the original owner called the turret on the tower.

All the rooms boast such unique proportions you simply must experience to believe. The first floor is laid out in an original scheme, perfect for children playing hide and seek or for hosting a masked ball. This is a house that likes a certain order to things. (Floor plan will be provided at your showing.)

Outside, the ground floor is ringed by a shady veranda. Wait till you see the view – you will feel out of this world!

Notice the antique furniture, the imported carpets, the leather-bound library books, and the plentiful artwork (the statue in the drawing room is OOAK). Those are all included in the asking price. The Cranes are long gone, and the current owner – a distant relation – would be happy to part with the house and all its contents. Quite the bargain! (More photos available upon request.)

The second floor contains a dozen comfortable bedrooms and six full bathrooms, which line a long hallway, as well as the nursery. A large, airy, bracing room with a good view of the tower, it has been called the heart of the house. The first and the second floor boast hardwood floors that seem to go on and down forever.

The third floor used to be the servants’ quarters and can be converted into whatever your heart desires: an in-house gym, a movie theater, or how about a safe room? The ~~hills~~ sky is the limit.

The grounds include a rose garden, a vegetable garden, and even a darling little ivy-covered summerhouse, while the land which belongs to the house reaches deep into the hills. Perfect for long walks and picnicking, the hills will invite you to lose yourself for a day or more, and when the sun is low and the day ends, you’ll be absolutely desperate to return to the house and enjoy staying together with your family in one of the well-lit, cozy parlors.

The house doesn’t get a lot of direct sunlight but makes up for it with its inimitable atmosphere and guaranteed privacy. The nearest street lights and telephone poles are in Hillsdale. WiFi and cell phone reception tend to be weak because of the hills, so you get absolute quiet and no distractions. In the night, in the dark, there is such silence here. Silence is important. Hill House needs you silent. Living here will open up your perceptions and appreciation for your surroundings. You will learn the silent pathways of the heart. You will be known.

Despite the isolation, you won’t need a guard dog or an alarm system (those tend to get tripped by the usual creaks and drafts one finds in older houses). Your privacy is guarded by a high brick wall and a sturdy gate athwart the driveway, and on all other sides, the hills press in close and keep out any visitors.

Hill House has two generators, its own plumbing system, a capacious septic tank, and a well in the cellar (yes, your very own cellar under the kitchen! Dug into the hillside, it is cool and shady enough to store potatoes and other things). The appliances and light fixtures need updating, and the carpet in the upstairs hallway has seen much use from things rushing to and fro. With some elbow grease and TLC, Hill House could become

Families have inhabited Hill House in the past – the original owner had a great interest in children, as is evident from his taste in interior decorations – as have people seeking the quiet of the hills. Now the house needs an owner who will be devoted to it. It really is a marvelous old place that will cast its spell on you. Whether you want to be alone with your thoughts or to have space for your family, you will never feel alone in Hill House.

It has waited for a permanent tenant for so long. Are you the one it’s been waiting for?

_Emily: one more thing. Rotate house showings between all available agents, so no one has to go up there often. If Michael complains about splitting the commission, tell him to talk to me._


End file.
